There is now a body of evidence that metalloproteinases (MP) are important in the uncontrolled breakdown of connective tissue, including proteoglycan and collagen, leading to resorption of the extracellular matrix. This is a feature of many pathological conditions, such as rheumatoid and osteoarthritis, corneal, epidermal or gastric ulceration; tumor metastasis or invasion; periodontal disease and bone disease. Normally these catabolic enzymes are tightly regulated at the level of their synthesis as well as at their level of extracellular activity through the action of specific inhibitors, such as alpha-2-macroglobulins and TIMP (tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase), which form inactive complexes with the MP's.
Osteo- and Rheumatoid Arthritis (OA and RA respectively) are destructive diseases of articular cartilage characterized by localized erosion of the cartilage surface. Findings have shown that articular cartilage from the femoral heads of patients with OA, for example, had a reduced incorporation of radiolabeled sulfate over controls, suggesting that there must be an enhanced rate of cartilage degradation in OA (Mankin et al. J. Bone Joint Surg. 52A, 1970, 424-434). There are four classes of protein degradative enzymes in mammalian cells: serine, cysteine, aspartic and metalloproteinases. The available evidence supports that it is the metalloproteinases which are responsible for the degradation of the extracellular matrix of articullar cartillage in OA and RA. Increased activities of collagenases and stromelysin have been found in OA cartilage and the activity correlates with severity of the lesion (Mankin et al. Arthritis Rheum. 21, 1978, 761-766, Woessner et al. Arthritis Rheum. 26, 1983, 63-68 and Ibid. 27, 1984, 305-312). In addition, aggrecanase (a newly identified metalloproteinase enzymatic activity) has been identified that provides the specific cleavage product of proteoglycan, found in RA and OA patients (Lohmander L. S. et al. Arthritis Rheum. 36, 1993, 1214-22).
Therefore metalloproteinases (MP) have been implicated as the key enzymes in the destruction of mammalian cartilage and bone. It can be expected that the pathogenesis of such diseases can be modified in a beneficial manner by the administration of MP inhibitors, and many compounds have been suggested for this purpose (see Wahl et al. Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 25, 175-184, AP, San Diego, 1990).
Tumor necrosis factor (TNF) is a cell associated cytokine that is processed from a 26 kd precursor form to a 17 kd active form. TNF has been shown to be a primary mediator in humans and in animals, of inflammation, fever, and acute phase responses, similar to those observed during acute infection and shock. Excess TNF has been shown to be lethal. There is now considerable evidence that blocking the effects of TNF with specific antibodies can be beneficial in a variety of circumstances including autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis (Feldman et al, Lancet, 1994, 344, 1105) and non-insulin dependent diabetes melitus. (Lohmander L. S. et al. Arthritis Rheum. 36, 1993, 1214-22) and Crohn's disease (Macdonald T. et al. Clin. Exp. Immunol. 81, 1990, 301).
Compounds which inhibit the production of TNF are therefore of therapeutic importance for the treatment of inflammatory disorders. Recently it has been shown that a matrix metalloproteinase or family of metalloproteinases, hereafter known as TNF-convertases (TNF-C), as well as other MP's are capable of cleaving TNF from its inactive to active form (Gearing et al Nature, 1994, 370, 555). This invention describes molecules that inhibit this conversion and hence the secretion of active TNF-a from cells. These novel molecules provide a means of mechanism based therapeutic intervention for diseases including but not restricted to septic shock, haemodynamic shock, sepsis syndrom, post ischaemic reperfusion injury, malaria, Crohn's disease, inflammatory bowel diseases, mycobacterial infection, meningitis, psoriasis, congestive heart failure, fibrotic diseases, cachexia, graft rejection, cancer, diseases involving angiogenesis, autoimmune diseases, skin inflammatory diseases, osteo and rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, radiation damage, hyperoxic alveolar injury, periodontal disease, HIV and non-insulin dependent diabetes melitus.
Since excessive TNF production has been noted in several disease conditions also characterized by MMP-mediated tissue degradation, compounds which inhibit both MMPs and TNF production may also have a particular advantage in diseases where both mechansisms are involved.
There are several patents which disclose hydroxamate and carboxylate based MMP inhibitors.
W095/09841 describes compounds that are hydroxamic acid derivatives and are inhibitors of cytokine production. ##STR2##
European Patent Application Publication No. 574,758 A1, discloses hydroxamic acid derivatives as collagenase inhibitors having the general formula: ##STR3## GB 2 268 934 A and WO 94/24140 claim hydroxamate inhibitors of MMPs as inhibitors of TNF production.
The compounds of the current invention act as inhibitors of MMPS, in particular aggrecanase and TNF. These novel molecules are provided as anti-inflammatory compounds and cartilage protecting therapeutics. The inhibiton of aggrecanase, TNF-C, and other metalloproteinases by molecules of the present invention indicates they are anti-inflammatory and should prevent the degradation of cartilage by these enzymes, thereby alleviating the pathological conditions of osteo- and rheumatoid arthritis.